


Morning Pleasure

by GlimmeringDarling23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kinktober 2020, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmeringDarling23/pseuds/GlimmeringDarling23
Summary: This is a gift to a long time mutual of mine. You know who you are.
Relationships: Omoino Genshu (OC)/Kayden Costello-White (OC)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Morning Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OwlMcFri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlMcFri/gifts).



The sounds of skin slapping filled the room as Kayden and his boyfriend of four years Genshu were getting in their morning rounds. "Shit! Genshu!" The smaller male moaned out as he felt his lover sink his teeth into his skin while ruthlessly pounding his ass. His hands ran down the dominant male's back as he bit his lip in pleasure. Sex truly was the best way to wake up in the morning. Genshu panted heavily as he pinched his lover's nipples, causing him to gasp at the sensation. His legs perched on his shoulders as his partner began thrusting inside him again. Every thrust, whether soft or rough, left Kayden wanting more. He wanted Genshu to give it his all.

"Go harder, Shu." He said. "I want everything you've got."

The giver obliged and as soon as he did, the session got more intense. Kayden was practically screaming in pleasure as Genshu went deeper and harder. When the two brought their lips together for a kiss, Kayden's tongue begged to be dominated as it became just as intense and passionate as their morning sex. Genshu grunted as his lover held onto his upper arm and felt his legs shake from all the pleasure. "Shu! Shu, I'm close!" He cried as he felt his climax approaching fast.

"Fuck. Me too." Replied Genshu. He thrusted one last time before he couldn't hold it in anymore and climaxed inside his lover. Kayden screamed and came on his chest as he felt himself being filled. The two laid on the bed out of breath from their intense morning of pleasure. "You did so good, Shu." Praised Kayden as he kissed his cheek. Genshu smiled and licked the cum from his lover's chest.

"Ready for round two?"

"Hell yes." 


End file.
